Matchmaking Mayhem
by WhatIsEssentialToTheHeart
Summary: After a late night discussion with Lavender Brown about Hogwarts couples, Hermione Jean Granger has an idea. She's going to play matchmaker for the seventh year students of Hogwarts! Will Hogwarts ever be the same? And why does she keep thinking of a certain, hot, sexy-ugghhhh MALFOY! "What Granger?"
1. Gossips Galore

**I read the reviews and loved each and everyone of them, so thanks :) **

**I wasn't too satisfied with the way this story was headed so I decided to replace it. There's a few minor changes. Nothing to be too worried about!**

* * *

Chapter One: Gossips Galore

Hermione Jean Granger stumbled into her dormitory after a late night of studying. To her utter disappointment her roommates were wide awake and gossiping like there was no tomorrow. _So much for getting a good night's rest_.

"Hey Hermione, back from the library?" giggled Lavender Brown who lay sprawled across Parvati Patil's bed. They were both flipping through magazines and painting each other's nails a bright shade of pink.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Obviously," she snapped.

"Oooh, somebody's in a bad mood," gloated the irritating gossip. She sat up in bed as an idea struck her. "Why don't you join us?"

"And become a gossiping bimbo like yourself? No thanks," scowled Hermione. She still wasn't over the fact that Lavender had used Ron Weasley for a week before breaking his heart and dumping him. But still the blonde acted oblivious to Hermione's attitude towards herself.

That girl would only believe what she wanted herself to believe. Hermione cleared her head of thoughts as she pulled back her covers and snuggled into her warm bed. She was just about to drift into sleep when hysterical giggles brought her back.

Hermione growled in the direction of the dirty blonde haired girl whose brown eyes were filled with amusement. Parvati continuously tried to hush the giggling Lavender, pointing at Hermione.

It seemed as if trying to get some sleep would prove to be a futile effort. So instead of glaring at them, Hermione sat up in bed and asked, "What in Merlin's name could you two possibly be talking about at midnight?"

Lavender shook her head, "So now you want to talk to us?"

"You know what? Forget it!"

"Wait, no. I think we could use Hermione's opinion," whispered Parvati loudly.

"Her?" Lavender shrieked once again with laughter. "What could _she _possibly know about couples?"

Parvati attempted to hide a smile and Hermione was growing more and more frustrated with every giggle that escaped Lavender. "Don't forget she went out with Viktor Krum."

"You're right," said Lavender when her fit of laughter died down. "She can't have that of a bad taste then. He was hot and famous. Who would've thought a bookworm like her would've snagged the Bulgarian Seeker?"

Said bookworm cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Oh well, I suppose we could use her input," said Lavender after thinking it over a few more times.

"My input on what?"

"Hogwarts' couples," Parvati whispered conspiratorially. Hermione looked at them in amusement, so that was what they were making such a big deal about?

"_I _think the Slytherin Sex God and I would make the perfect couple," stated Lavender haughtily.

"Slytherin Sex God?" Now it was Hermione who burst into fits of laughter. "So who is this unfortunate 'Slytherin Sex God'?"

The question made the two other girls stare at her in horror. "You don't know who the Slytherin Sex God is?"

"What do you think, Parvati? How would she know who he is, when her nose is always stuck in a book?"

Parvati finally answered Hermione's question. "Draco Malfoy."

This only made Hermione double up, "Hahaha, I actually thought you said Malfoy."

"She did. I mean have you seen that hunk. He has muscles that I never even knew existed. It must be due to all that Quidditch training."

"Who would've ever thought Draco Malfoy would ever look this good? He's got those perfect aristocratic features-"

"His platinum blonde hair isn't gelled like it was when he was younger-"

"Fine ass-"

"Sexy smirk-"

"Hypnotic grey eyes-"

"Rock hard abs-"

"Rumor has it that he's nine inches!" Parvati exclaimed.

Hermione was puzzled. "Nine inches? He has to at least be six feet. Malfoy's only a few inches shorter than Ron and definitely an inch or so taller than Harry." Was she actually discussing Draco Malfoy of all people with the biggest gossips of Hogwarts? And since when did Hermione know his height?

The girls laughed full out at Hermione's statement which further confused her. "Six feet? If his cock was six feet, no one would be able to ride that thing!" It was Lavender who made this declaration.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. How dense was she to think that they actually meant his height? Now that she realized what they were talking about-Hermione felt her whole body flush. _Eww, this is Draco Malfoy! I think the late night studies are messing with my brain. _

When Hermione came out of her thoughts, Lavender and Parvati moved onto another subject-thankfully.

"Like I was saying," Lavender paused to glare at Hermione, who she'd noticed was not paying attention. "I think Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott are the hottest Hogwarts couple," she paused. "After Draco and myself, of course."

Hermione shot the blonde a look of disgust. How anyone could think of the slimy ferret in that way escaped her. Nonetheless she contributed to the discussion, "I don't think so. Parkinson would be better off with Ron. I can't believe I'm saying this-but they'd make a pretty cute couple. Taking in their personalities, I think they'd get along wonderfully."

Taking in that she'd only spoken to Pansy Parkinson a handful of times and most of those times she was giggling at an insult directed towards Hermione, Hermione realized she didn't know the Slytherin too well. But then she had caught the girl sneaking glances at Ron from time to time. That had to mean something, right?

Parvati and Lavender stared at her. "You can't actually think Won-Won would consider going out with the Slytherin."

"Considering he went out with you, Lavender, I wouldn't be surprised," stated Parvati after getting over her initial shock.

Lavender glared at her best friend, but then laughed. "You two are weird."

The two girls shrugged. Hey, it was their opinion after all. The rest of the night was spent discussing matches for the seventh years of Hogwarts.

Hermione was actually pretty interested in it, even though she wouldn't really admit it out loud. She truly believed that given the opportunity the people who she believed would make the perfect couple could actually get together. For example, Blaise Zabini was attracted to Ginny and vice versa. Even though Ginny was with Harry, personally, Hermione did not think they should be together.

Harry would be better off with Luna Lovegood. He was actually one of the few that thought Luna's quirks were funny and genuine. Given the time they could develop their friendship into something more. But that meant Ginny would have to be out the picture.

"Good luck with your weird couples," snorted Lavender. "They would never-in a million years-get together." Even Parvati had to agree that there was no way the couples Hermione had in mind would ever give each other the time of day.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Hermione whispered as a thought struck her.

_Maybe_, thought Hermione as she finally was drifting off to sleep at the crack of dawn. _Maybe, just maybe there's a possibility they could end up together and happy. _And Hermione had a plan. She'd make Lavender and Parvati eat their words.

Tomorrow Hermione would put Operation Matchmaking into action. And she had the perfect way to get the couples together. And no it did not involve love potions. It was Hermione Jean Granger-Hogwarts' very own Dr. Love. _On second thought Love Cupid sounds better, Dr. Love's just too sappy. _

Hermione drifted into the land of cupids and hearts . . . and a pale blonde. 

* * *

**Hope you like this! **


	2. Pansies and Potions

**Here is chapter two-after a few changes. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Pansies and Potions**

The pattering of rain against the windowpane finally woke Hermione when none of her roommates could. She grumbled irritably when her feet tangled themselves into the bed sheets.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you're going to be late if you don't get a move on, Hermione," lilted Lavender as she walked out the dormitory. Parvati had gone on before her.

Hermione rushed out of bed, took a five minute shower, and ran down to breakfast. In her haste, she didn't bother drying her hair.

At the entrance of the Great Hall stood the ever so infamous Draco Malfoy. He sneered at Hermione as she made her way to her table. It was quite strange he was lying off the insults. He'd been doing that since the start of seventh year. And though Hermione was glad, she couldn't help but worry.

Harry commented on it as she sat next to them. "Malfoy doesn't seem quite like himself, does he?"

Ron was stuffing his face as usual and couldn't form a coherent response. "Heef muff be ubto somein', mmm smimy git."

"Sorry?"

The red-head swallowed, "I said, he must be up to something, Harry."

"Maybe since he's Head Boy now, he's probably focusing on his responsibilities and duties."

Hermione's two best friends stared at her in horror but she just shrugged them off. She smiled when Ginny took the seat next to her. "Hey, Ginny."

"Hey, 'Mione."

"Good morning, Gin," greeted Harry with a peck on her cheek. Ron looked away in disgust. No one was quite sure how he felt about his sister's and best friend's relationship. But they made the best of it.

Seeing the interaction between her best friends Hermione got to wondering about her newest plan-Operation: Matchmaking! The first step was getting Ron's opinion on a certain Slytherin. So Hermione brought up Pansy casually.

"She does look prettier this year," commented Ginny.

The tips of Ron's ears turned red as he discreetly glanced towards the blonde Slytherin. Hermione didn't know what more of a confirmation she needed on Ron's side. It was obvious he at least thought she was pretty-something he definitely wouldn't admit to anyone. And that was a start.

Now to only see if Pansy felt the same way. That would be one of the difficult parts. Hermione mulled over the thought as she walked into Potions with Harry and took a seat. It was only a week into the school year and the teachers had already started to preach about the N.E.W.T.s the students were to take later on in the year.

Professor Snape started class as soon as the last students trickled in. He started class slightly differently than last week's by assigning partners for the first term of Potions. As Snape rattled off the partners from a list Hermione hoped she would be partnered with someone from Gryffindor or any other House besides Slytherin. But alas, fate had other plans for the Gryffindor bookworm.

"Granger and Parkinson." Hermione supposed that wasn't too bad. It'd give her time to work on Pansy.

"Malfoy and Potter." Malfoy scowled, it was just his luck to get paired with the boy-who-lived.

After the groups had been set up, Hermione and Pansy worked in silence for a few minutes. Hermione had to admit while Pansy wasn't too bright, she was an alright sort of partner. She decided to get started on her plan. "I heard that you were going out with Malfoy."

Pansy sneered, "I don't see why that's any of your business, Granger." Well this wouldn't be progressing too well. _But, hey, on the bright side at least she didn't call me a Mudblood_.

Hermione needed a different sort of approach-and fast.

Help came in the form of sixth period Ancient Runes. Hermione arrived a second before class began. Finding the only seat was next to Blaise Zabini an idea struck Hermione. Blaise was pretty nice-for a Slytherin. But he was also known for being one of the biggest man-whores. They'd met during the first Prefect meeting her and Draco had hosted.

"Hey, whore," whispered the Gryffindor as she took her seat.

"Hey, there bookworm," smiled Blaise as he glanced at her.

Class soon began and they'd been working quietly for a few minutes, before Blaise felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he noticed a devious smile playing on Hermione's lips. "What?" he asked wearily. Blaise knew the bookworm was up to something, because that was a very Slytherin look and it did not belong on goody-two-shoes Gryffindors.

"Oh, I was just wondering what you thought of Ginny," Hermione stated nonchalantly. But it wasn't as carefree as she would've liked for it to be since Blaise narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Weasley?" At Hermione's nod, Blaise said, "She's going out with Potter."

Hermione grinned, "As if that stopped you from other girls."

"I don't like her, if that's what you're asking."

"Uh-huh, that's why you ask me about her from time to time, huh?"

Blaise ignored her, but the stubborn girl continued. "I even noticed you staring at her from across the Great Hall."

"Sounds like _someone's _been paying close attention to me," winked Blaise.

This caused Hermione to scowl. "That's only because you're so obviously attracted to my best friend's girlfriend."

Blaise smirked; reminding Hermione of Malfoy for a weird second. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I could help you out," stated Hermione, ignoring his comment."

The Slytherin stared at her as if she'd grown two heads. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Frankly, I think Harry and Ginny aren't as happy with each other as they pretend to be. So I thought about getting them to go out with different people. And you, Mr. Blaise Zabini, are perfect for her!"

This didn't stop him from staring, "You know you're crazy, right?"

"I've been told that countless times," admitted Hermione. "Don't worry she's attracted to you too."

"Oh really?"

Hermione nodded, "I wouldn't be saying this if I weren't sure."

"So what's in it for you?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering if you could help me out with Ron and Pansy."

"You, my dear, are a Slytherin. But tell me why in Merlin's name you think Weasley and Pansy of all people would get together?!"

Hermione was slightly insulted at the Slytherin comment, but pushed it aside as she answered him. "Well, it's obvious Ron is interested. I just want to know if Pansy is as well."

The Italian quirked a brow. "Okay, I'll help."

"Really?" Hermione was a bit surprised he agreed so readily. She thought it would've taken longer than that to get him to agree.

"Sure. I have to admit I'm a bit curious. So what else crazy Hogwarts couples have you come up with?"

"Well, only one so far, "she hesitated, "Luna and Harry."

Blaise snorted. "Hermione, sweetie, I think you've officially lost it. Maybe you should lighten up on the studying. A couple good nights' rest will do you wonders."

Hermione huffed, "Well I thought you and Ginny made a good couple."

"That's different."

"Right," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay look, first we'll test how Ron and Pansy work out. Then if they get together we'll work on Harry and Luna, and you and Ginny."

"Who says I'm going to help out with the others?"

"C'mon, Blaise. Like you said this could get interesting."

"Alright, so what do we do?"

* * *

**Hope you like it. Review! Up next: Sinister Slytherins**


	3. Sinister Slytherins

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Sinister Slytherins**

After discussing certain plans with Hermione in the library earlier on that afternoon, Blaise headed to the Slytherin common room. He hadn't gotten around to asking Hermione why she was so obsessed with making the couples work. But after hearing some of her far-fetched and just plain crazy attempts to get Ron and Pansy together, he'd decided he didn't want to know.

Blaise found Draco lounging in a green armchair by the fire. He seemed to be pretty deep in thought. Blaise smiled as an idea struck him. He slowly crept forward, standing right behind Malfoy's shoulder and brought his lips just a few inches from Draco's ear. "Hey, pretty boy. What 'cha thinking about?"

Draco spun around so fast Blaise didn't have a chance to dodge the oncoming punch.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?!" Blaise pressed a finger to his cheek, wincing.

Draco shrugged. "You should know better than to sneak up on me. Anyways what were you doing out so late?"

Blaise glared at Draco. "I don't see how that concerns you after you punched me in the face!"

The blonde plopped back on the chair. "Suit yourself."

A few third years sat in the corner, staring wide-eyed at the scene before them. Blaise shot them a furious scowl and watched them scurry to their respective dormitories. He took the armchair opposite Draco's and stared into the fire, remembering his conversation with Hermione. Blaise chuckled; the bookworm was way in over her head. But that was why he was going to help her.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

Blaise was tempted to show him the cold-shoulder, but the pull to see Draco's reaction to Hermione's harebrained scheme was greater. He grinned wolfishly as he relayed the plot to Draco.

"That has to be just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Draco chuckled. "And this was Granger's idea?"

"Uh-huh, she even asked me to help out."

"So are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to help her?"

Blaise stared at Draco, was he . . . ? No, this was Draco Malfoy. There was no way. "Yeah, I am."

Draco nodded as if confirming something. Then a sinister smirk spread across his handsome features. Suddenly Blaise had a bad feeling.

O-o-O

Hermione was on her way to Potions when someone bumped into her, sending her crashing to the floor along with her books. She gathered her books, stood, and opened her mouth to tell the person off. "Malfoy?"

"Watch where you're going, Granger." The blonde brushed an imaginary speck of dust off his shoulder.

"I could say the same to you," Hermione glared. It was then she noticed that Malfoy had indeed changed. His pointed face had grown into hard aristocratic features and those cold grey eyes sent chills down her spine. She wondered what Lavender and Parvati saw in this so-called "Slytherin Sex God". There was nothing special about him. He looked worse than he did before. His skin was paler than it was when he was a child. And that hideous smirk thinned his pink lips.

"Now if you're done checking me out, Granger, could you please move?"

_Pft, checking him out? As if. _She was about to tell Malfoy exactly what she thought of him when Malfoy pushed past her, knocking her to the ground twice in the same day.

"Slimy, bouncy ferret," Hermione muttered loud enough for Malfoy to hear. To her immense anger, he didn't turn around.

"Hey, bookworm. Uh, what are you doing on the floor?" Blaise appeared next to Hermione, scooping up her books in one hand.

"Man-slut!" she greeted enthusiastically, putting aside her unpleasant encounter with Malfoy. Hermione had been going over Blaise's suggestions last night and couldn't wait to tell him about initiating the next part of her-now their-plan.

"Shhh," Blaise whispered, looking around to see if anyone heard. A few sixth year girls giggled halfway down the hall. _Great_, he thought bitterly until one of them sent a wink his way. Blaise smirked in reply, he was getting laid tonight!

"Uh, Blaise? A little help?" Hermione asked. She was stuck in an awkward heap on the floor; the heel of Blaise's shoe pinning her skirt to the ground.

Blaise glanced down at her. "What?" he asked, annoyed that Hermione had distracted him from his flirting.

"If you could kindly remove your foot, then perhaps I would be able to get off the ground by myself," Hermione suggested sweetly, noticing the annoyed way Blaise looked at her with.

"Oh sorry about that." Blaise stepped to the side, offering Hermione his hand. She took it and he pulled her up with a little too much force; she crashed into his chest.

"Oof," Hermione mumbled into the fabric of Blaise's black vest.

"Blaise what are you doing with her?" Pansy asked, staring pointedly at the arms encircling Hermione. She had just been on her way to Potions when this horrific scene greeted her.

"This isn't what it looks like, Pans."

"It never is," and with that she left, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Hermione and Blaise quickly spread apart before anyone else caught them in such an intimate position. "Well that was . . . "

"Awkward?" Hermione supplied helpfully.

"Yeah."

They glanced at each other and then looked away quickly. Blaise had never expected Hermione to feel so . . . well, so soft.

"Blaise? Blaise!" Hermione finally smacked the attractive Slytherin lightly on the cheek.

"Owww, woman! What was that for?"

Hermione blinked. "I only hit you lightly."

Blaise blanched. Was she serious? He felt bad for Draco. If that had only been a light smack, he didn't even want to know how a forceful smack to the cheek would feel. "Right. We'd better head to Potions before we're late."

Snape sneered at Hermione when she entered the class alongside Blaise. She'd only missed being late by a minute. Not wanting to give Snape a chance to dock points from Gryffindor, Hermione hurried to her seat next to Pansy. The girl barely acknowledged Hermione as she slid into the seat.

Hermione knew there was nothing she could do to advance her plan on Pansy's side, without making the Slytherin too suspicious. After all when did Hermione ever willingly engage in a conversation with Pansy Parkinson? Uh, never. She'd have to trust Blaise to go through on his part.

Snape left instructions on the board and Hermione hastened to finish the potion, with only minimum help from Pansy.

O-o-O

After Potions, Hermione left with Ron and Harry who were deep in conversation about Quidditch. She glanced back at Blaise. He was arguing with Pansy about something. Just then Pansy caught her stare and glared at her.

"I don't know why you're spending so much time with a Gryffindor, especially that Mud-bookworm," Pansy corrected herself.

Blaise smiled. "You know the war has really changed us. Look at you and Draco; both of you don't even call Granger a Mudblood anymore."

Pansy stiffened and narrowed her blue eyes. "That doesn't mean she isn't one."

"Someone sounds jealous."

"Blaise, I'm serious. No one might have said anything to you, but they're starting to think you like that bushy-haired know-it-all. Next thing you know, you might even go pledging your allegiance to Harry Potter. Just because we don't flaunt our distaste for Granger and her kind, doesn't mean it's not there."

Blaise sighed; maybe there were things that the war couldn't change after all. "What do you want me to do? It's not like I'm in love with Granger or anything. I don't see the harm in engaging her in conversation."

Pansy didn't look convinced. "Be careful, Blaise. Not everyone shares your way of thinking."

Blaise ran a hand through his short black hair. It was like he was committing a crime the way Pansy went about it. But he knew what she said was true. There were lots of scars left from the war-and not just among the Gryffindors. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard what his fellow Slytherins were whispering behind his back.

"Zabini, how long are you going to stand around like an idiot? There's work to be done."

Blaise snorted, it was so unlike Malfoy to be concerned about work. Come to think of it, not all Slytherins were untouched by the war. Draco Malfoy had even changed, subtly. But it was a change nonetheless.

"Coming Malfoy."

* * *

**I still have to write the next chapter, since my inspiration flew away. But I'll update as soon as I can.**


	4. Zesty Zabini

**Thought this chapter was long overdue. Enjoy! flowersNfreaks you're a doll for reviewing 3**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Zesty Zabini **

"Zabini . . . Blaise . . . psst . . . man-whore . . . slut," Hermione whispered in vain, trying to get the Slytherin's attention, as they both sat in Ancient Runes. She didn't know when she had started calling him by the last two. But it had happened sometime during the beginning of the year when she'd seen him snogging Cho Chang in the girls' bathroom. Later on that day, he'd been making loud sounds in the closet, popping out two seconds later with Tracey Davis on his arm.

But Blaise didn't seem to mind the nickname at all; well not in public.

"What Granger?!" an irritated Blaise finally asked, spinning around in his seat. A few students glanced curiously at them. "What?" Blaise whispered.

"Have you done it?"

"Done what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Moved on to the next phase in the plan."

"Uh, what was it again?"

"Remind me again why I thought _you_ could help me."

Blaise put a hand to his heart, looking wounded. "Your words cut deep, Granger."

Somehow Hermione refrained herself from rolling her eyes again. "Did you find out what Pansy thinks about Ron?"

"Yeah, about that," Blaise began. "I'm not so sure they're a good idea."

Hermione frowned, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, when I tried to approach Pansy about Weasley, she got all angry. I think it's best if I don't repeat what she said."

"How did you go about asking her?"

Blaise grimaced, remembering that certain conversations he'd had with the blonde in the Slytherin dungeons.

"_**I see you're still associating yourself with Granger," Pansy sniffed disdainfully. **_

_**A thought struck Blaise at that point. "She's not so bad. Maybe you should try it out. I hear Ron Weasley's looking for a girlfriend." **_

_**Pansy colored, turning her usually creamy skin into a mottled shade of crimson. The effect was far from pretty. "I can't believe you just said that! Weasley doesn't deserve to kiss the floor I walk on. Forget even going out with me." **_

"_**Ah, but you didn't tell me your reply to you becoming his girlfriend." **_

"_**What reply? I made myself clear. That ginger-haired, freckled, foul-smelling, oaf of poverty doesn't deserve my time of day. I would never be caught dead talking to that Weasel," Pansy shrieked into Blaise's ear. "And next time you mention the red-headed git, I will personally castrate you." **_

_**Pansy huffed, angrily stomping away. Blaise just stared after her. He'd never known Pansy hated the Weasel-Weasley that much. But then there was a thin love between love and hate. Blaise groaned, it seemed as if he'd been spending too much time with the bushy-haired know-it-all and her delusional romantic fantasies. **_

"Like I said, they'd make as horrid a couple as you and Malfoy."

Hermione cringed, "Who said anything about Malfoy?"

Blaise smirked, a dangerous glint in his hazel eyes. "Speaking of which, he's been complaining about you more so than usual. Anything you want to tell me?"

Glaring at Blaise in an unamused fashion, Hermione replied that there was nothing-absolutely nothing going on between her and the bouncing ferret. "Other than bumping into his sorry self the other day," Hermione muttered.

This was apparently the wrong thing to say because a certain Slytherin by the name of Blaise Zabini perked up. "Ah, young love. What was it used to say, Granger? There's a thin line between love and hate? Yes, I believe that was it. So had any thoughts of Draco lately?" Blaise purposely dragged out Malfoy's name so it sounded something like, 'Draaay-cooo'.

Hermione wasn't about to admit that strange dream she'd had a few nights ago of the insufferable git. But then Hermione wasn't entirely sure if the blonde in her dreams had been Malfoy. The boy in her dreams was charmingly captivating and astonishingly handsome. Blaise grinned, snapping Hermione out of her little reverie. She narrowed her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, Zabini, that there is nothing between Malfoy and me?"

"Apparently, not enough times," Blaise replied with that infuriating grin.

"Whatever," Hermione muttered, packing her books as soon as the professor dismissed the class. She walked swiftly out the room, intent on not having to deal with the irritating Zabini for the moment.

"Hey, Granger, wait up!" Blaise jogged up next to her, that dratted grin still plastered onto his face.

It just happened to be that, the duo turned the corner right into Harry and Ron. Ron glared at the Slytherin, noticing his proximity to Hermione. "Is he bothering you?" the red-head asked, cracking his knuckles in what he thought to be a menacing way.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's behavior. Ron would do anything to have at a Slytherin. "No, Ron. Now would you please move? I have to get to my next class. See you later Harry, Blaise."

"Wait, Granger-," But Hermione had already turned the corridor and left, disappearing into a crowd of sixth and seventh year students.

Harry carefully regarded the tall Slytherin. He'd noticed Hermione had been spending more time with the bloke, but he and Ron didn't know Blaise Zabini all too well. Nevertheless, Harry trusted Hermione in her choice of people to hang out with. It was just his protectiveness kicking in. "Well, Zabini, we'd better get to class." Ron looked about ready to start a fight and land them all in detention.

Zabini glanced at him wearily and gave a curt nod. Without a word, he left the two friends standing in the corridor.

"He seems like an alright sort of bloke," commented Harry as he and Ron made their way to Charms.

Ron snorted loudly. "An 'alright sort'. He's a Slytherin, Harry!"

Harry mulled the thought over. Blaise Zabini _was _a Slytherin, but he seemed different than Malfoy and his gang.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potty and Weasel. Had a horrid summer?"

Harry groaned, just his luck to run into Malfoy of all people. So much for Hermione thinking the ferret had changed. Simultaneously Harry and Ron turned around to face their childhood enemy.

* * *

**Hehehe! I've decided some Malfoy-Potter-Weasley action is long overdue. Oh, gross that sounded wrong. But review. Remember children a review a day keeps the naughty doctor away! Oh gosh another innuendo; what is wrong with my mind lately? But review or else that doctor's coming for you! Hah, that rhymes! Review!**


	5. Closet Conundrums

**I loved reading everyone's reviews! **

**Kate979: Hint, hint now you can read the next one :)**

**Rowanrules41: Don't worry there'll be no naughty doctors for you ;D**

**flowersNfreaks: Don't worry Pansy and Ron moments in the next chapter!**

**Tamcor: Thank you so much! **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Closet Conundrums **

When Ron turned to face Malfoy, his first instinct was to hex him into oblivion. But there were a few teachers at the end of the corridor and Ron didn't want to repeat the humiliation he'd faced in the beginning of second year when he and Harry had borrowed his dad's flying Ford Anglia.

The urge to curse Malfoy intensified when the prat opened his mouth. But before Ron could come up with a scathing reply, Harry coolly brushed Malfoy off.

"I would say our summer was perfectly fine. How about yours?"

Malfoy scowled. Everyone knew how Ministry wizards had practically camped out at the Malfoy Manor over the summer much like they had a few years ago. With the war over the wizarding community was a mess. Kingsley Shacklebolt had done a great job of cleaning up, though. He was a capable Minister of Magic; he'd gotten a reign on all the chaos.

Malfoy opened his mouth, about to say something, but then shut it promptly. Instead he smirked knowingly and walked off.

"Know what that was about?" Ron asked Harry, who only shrugged in reply.

As they walked down the staircase to the Potions classroom discussing Quidditch, they were joined by Hermione. She informed them that she had gone back to her Ancient Runes class to ask Professor Babbling about a certain assignment. Ron told Hermione about their run-in with Malfoy.

"He's been acting strange lately. I wonder what's going on," Harry said.

"You're not the only one. Blaise pointed it out as well. Maybe he's finally decided to grow up," Hermione shrugged.

"You're right, Harry. I think he's up to something."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

O-O-O

During Potions, Hermione watched Pansy out of the corner of her eye. When the blonde thought no one was looking she would sneak peeks at Hermione's red-headed best friend. Hermione smiled triumphantly, she was right.

When she saw Blaise going into the ingredients cupboard, the Gryffindor followed suit. "I think we can go ahead with our plan for Pansy and Ron," she whispered.

Blaise screwed up his face. "How do you know?"

"I told you I've been observing them closely these couple days."

"If you're sure." Blaise gave her short nod and went back to his table.

The plan was for Blaise to lure Pansy Parkinson to the corridor on the seventh floor under the pretense that he'd seen Peeves with her favorite hand-held mirror. Ron would be scheduled to patrol the seventh floor corridor on Tuesday and Thursday of next week.

The only thing Blaise and Hermione couldn't guarantee was Peeves. Peeves was an essential part of the plan. He usually frequented the seventh floor; it was where Mrs. Norris liked to creep around. And Peeves frequently like stuffing her in a suit of armor.

Peeves would see Pansy and Ron and push them into the broom closet. That particular closet had a nasty habit of getting stuck, or so Blaise had informed Hermione. When questioned about his knowledge, he'd confessed that he and his 'friend' at the time had been wandering the seventh floor late at night. Peeves had happened upon them and trapped them in the broom closet. It seemed he enjoyed trapping students in closets almost as much as annoying Filch.

Just in case Peeves decided not to appear, Hermione and Blaise would be around the area to lend a hand. Although Blaise had doubted the chance of this escapade succeeding, he had to admit it was a pretty clever plan.

O-O-O

When Ron approached Hermione later on that day, she was sitting in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room, scribbling away on a foot long piece of parchment.

"How long have you been at that?"

Hermione looked up long enough to flash him a small smile. "Just twenty minutes."

"Well Harry and I are going down to Quidditch practice. Are you coming?"

"Hold on. Let me just grab all my books and I'll be right behind you two."

Ron watched Hermione grab five huge books and a stack of parchment. She stuffed them all into her bag along with a few extra quills and two bottles of ink. He shook his head, muttering something under his breath. When Hermione was done with her packing, she joined Harry and Ron near the portrait hole.

The entire Quidditch team was already assembled by the time they got down. Hermione slipped onto the bleachers, arranging her items around her. Harry, as captain, started off the practice. Seven broomsticks immediately zipped into the air. Hermione watched, fascinated, for a couple minutes. She noticed a vast improvement in Ron's Keeper skills. Demelza Robins managed to score twice.

Hermione wondered what it felt like, flying on the Quidditch pitch. No doubt it must be exhilarating. Flying so high up that everything on the ground melted away. Shaking her head, Hermione pulled out her incomplete parchment and set to work.

After an hour or so, Harry called practice to an end. As the team gathered, Hermione stood up and stretched. Her fingers were aching from writing so long, but she'd gotten most of her work done. She waited at the foot of the bleachers for Ron and Harry. They were discussing how practice went. _Typical. _

Finally, Harry and Ron turned to Hermione. It was Ron who asked-or rather blurted, "Do you fancy Zabini?"

Hermione flushed. "Where did that come from?"

"What Ron meant to say is that he's noticed you hanging out with Zabini a lot lately."

"I know what he meant, Harry. But I don't see why it's his business if I fancy Blaise," Hermione stated.

"So you do like him!"

"Of course I don't, Ron." Hermione looked at him with a strange gleam in her brown eyes. "He is quite friendly, though."

"He does seem like a good sort," commented Harry.

"He's a Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed.

"Quiet down, will you?" complained the Fat Lady as they approached the portrait hole.

Harry supplied the password. "Caput Draconis."

"So what if he's a Slytherin? Not all of them are evil," Hermione protested. "And Blaise isn't like the rest of them."

"Yeah, we know. 'He is quite friendly'," Ron mimicked Hermione. "Slytherin houses the darkest wizards."

"That's not true," argued Hermione. "Goodnight Harry, Ron."

"Goodnight," muttered Ron.

"'Night. Don't let what Ron said about Zabini get you down too much."

Hermione smiled. '_Slytherin houses the darkest wizards', huh? We'll see how you feel about the whole lot when I put my plan into effect._

* * *

**Another story chapter done! If you like this story be sure to check out ****_Disastrous Marriage Laws _****and ****_Taming of the Bookworm. _****Oh and I just love reviews ;)**


End file.
